freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
E. Aster Bunnymund
E. Aster Bunnymund is the Rise of the Guardians re-imagining of the Easter Bunny, speaking with an Australian accent and known as the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund is a Pooka, a philosophical warrior rabbit, and used to live with the other Pookas of his village before they were wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. He currently lives in his Warren, an oasis deep under the surface of Australia that is said to be the birthplace of spring. ''E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core! ''Pitch, the Nightmare King, and his Fearlings had been soundly driven back by Nicholas St. North and company in the first Guardians’ adventure. But now Pitch has disappeared completely—and out of sight does NOT make for out of mind. It seems certain that he’s plotting a particularly nefarious revenge, and the Guardians suspect he might have gone underground. But how can they find him there? Enter E. Aster Bunnymund, the only emissary of the fabled brotherhood of the Pookas—the league of philosophical warrior rabbits of imposing intellect and size. Highly skilled in martial arts (many of which he invented himself), Bunnymund is brilliant, logical, and a tunnel-digger extraordinaire. If the Guardians need paths near the Earth’s core, he’s their Pooka. He’s also armed with magnificent weapons of an oval-sort, and might just be able to help in the quest for the second piece of the Moonclipper. This second book in The Guardians series is about much more than fixing a few rotten eggs—it brings the Guardians one step closer to defeating Pitch! Personality Bunnymund is a cool, calm Australian as dry as the Outback. A natural ranger, he is an in the dirt, rough and tumble protector of nature. He follows nature's rhythms and when it's time to spring into action he waits for the perfect moment to act. When he finally does, it's all over in a heart beat with the help of his exploding eggs and enchanted boomerangs. Bunny is completely unflappable. The only thing that does get under his skin is North's constant ribbing about how Christmas is more important than Easter. Bunnymund takes great pride in Easter, and its coressponding season, Spring, stating Spring and Easter represent new beginnings, new life, and the Hope that comes of it. Appearance He is a Pooka; a fictional rabbit species that stands between six to seven feet tall, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. In his disbelieved state, he assumes the form of a regular rabbit, but still retains the ability to talk. Powers and abilities Besides having the abilities of a rabbit, such as possessing great agility and jump great distances, Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth and open holes to underground tunnels by tapping his foot on the ground. This allows him to travel anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. He himself claims to be a master of Tai Chi, he masterfully wields his enchanted boomerangs, and often keeps a few explosive easter eggs on paw. He's also a talented painter. Power grid Gallery Category:Male Category:Rabbit Category:Films Category:Attractive Male Category:Hero Category:Characters